This invention relates to a radioactive ray detecting therapeutic apparatus to be inserted into a body cavity.
It is well known that generally cancer cells are so much weaker against heat than normal cells that, when warmed to a temperature near 40.degree. C., they will die.
It is also known that there is a medicine or substance which peculiarly concentrates in cancer cells.
Therefore, as a means of treating a cancer or the like formed within such body cavity as a bladder, there has been already carried out a cauterizing therapy wherein a radioactive substance is injected into a human body to mark cancer cells, radioactive rays discharged out of the cancer cells are detected and the vicinity of the part affected by the cancer is cauterized to be treated.
There has been also carried out a therapy wherein cancer cells are crushed and resected with an ultrasonic treating tool.
As techniques for detecting radioactive rays, there are disclosed publications of Japanese utility model application publication No. 5168/1972, Japanese patent application publication No. 40518/1970 and U.S. Pat. No. 3665916. In the publication of Japanese utility model application publication No. 5168/1972, there is disclosed a technique wherein a sensor for detecting such radioactive rays as .beta. rays is introduced into a body cavity through an endoscope to detect and diagnose the presence of a cancer. Also, in the publication of Japanese patent application publication No. 40518/1970, there is shown a technique wherein a light emitting source is provided adjacently to a radioactive ray detecting sensor which can be led into a body through an endoscope and can detect an abnormality of a part and the position of the detecting sensor can be known by the light coming through the living body tissues from this light emitting source. Further, in the publication of Japanese utility model application publication No. 4526/1973 and U.S. Pat. No. 3665916, there is shown a technique wherein a fixing needle is provided on a holder holding a radioactive ray detecting sensor or on the detecting surface of the detecting sensor and the detecting sensor is fixed in a fixed position by driving this fixing needle into tissues.
However, in the above mentioned prior arts, as the radioactive ray detecting apparatus for detecting the affected part discharging radioactive rays and the diagnosing therapeutic apparatus for diagnosing and treating the affected part are separate from each other, first the radioactive ray detecting apparatus is inserted into the body cavity to detect the position of a cancer, a visibly discernible index is attached to the position, then the diagnosing therapeutic apparatus is inserted into the body cavity, the therapy must be made by confirming the index, the diagnosing therapeutic time will become long and pain will be caused to the patient.
Also, there has been a problem that, as the therapy can not be made while detecting the affected part, if the index is missed, no correct diagnosing therapy will be able to be made.